Dream
by Unbowed-Unbent-Unbroken
Summary: Olivia has a dream and realizes what she has to do.
1. Chapter 1

Not surprisingly it had been a long day for the detectives of the 1-6 precinct. Case after case, the victims poured in. crying their story of abuse or rape. Detective Olivia Benson sits at her desk writing her reports her co-worker John Munch doing the same. They, like always were the only two left. Lately Olivia had found herself dreaming about her fellow detective, wondering what it would be like to be loved and held by the very person sitting across the room from her. She let herself slip into another day dream. She imagined herself in his protective arms.

"Liv? Liv" she heard and realized it wasn't a dream. Looking up she was face to face with John.

"Hmm…?"

"Do you have the Johnson file?" he asked fatigue in his voice.

"Oh yeah" Olivia said looking through the stack of files on her desk. Finding it she gave it to him and both went back to their previous work. After about 5 minutes John threw down his pen.

"Hey Liv?"

"Yeah?" she said looking at him.

"you want to grab something to eat?" Smiling lightly she agreed. John luckily had his car for Olivia didn't and after grabbing a bite at their favorite diner John drove her home and like the gentleman he is walked her up to her apartment.

"Thanks John" she smiled and leaned in to kiss him. She wanted so badly to feel his lips on hers but caught herself and at the last second she turned away and kissed him on the cheek.

"Night Liv, sweet dreams" he smiled before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Benson, Munch" Captain Cragen barked as he emerged from his office. "Melinda needs to see you". Getting up from their places they went to get their coats, John helping Olivia with hers and together they drove off to see what the Medical Examiner needed._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"What's up Melinda?" Olivia asked as Dr. Warner placed the liver of her latest autopsy victim on the scale. John and Olivia looked at each other in disgust. While Melinda spoke._

_"I tested the DNA sample you gave ma and I got a match. It belongs to a Mr. David Smith" Melinda said smiling proudly._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Mr. Smith!" Olivia yelled banging on the door. "Mr. Smith, it's the police, open the door!" she yelled again and waited for an answer. John put his ear to the door and listened for signs of life inside the apartment._

_"There's someone in there. I hear walking" John told Olivia and just as he was backing away they heard a crash. Drawing his gun John built up his momentum and kicked down the door just in time to see their perp sneaking out the window. _

_"He's going out the fire escape!" John yelled over his soldier and followed the perp down the stairs. Olivia turned and ran out the door to take Smith by surprise. As soon as Olivia got outside she heard two gunshots. _

_"John" Olivia whispered and she sprinted toward the sound of the shots. She turned the corner and saw John and Smith both lying on the ground, blood pouring from their wounds._

_"John!" she yelled and ran up to him. "John, John" she panted and kneeled by his side. "John please, you have to wake up." Tears fell from her eyes as she desperately covered his wound with her hands. "10-13! 10-13! Officer down! I need a bus at the corner of 10th!" Olivia yelled into her talkie. "John, please, please stay with me" she cried harder, applying more pressure to the wound in his chest. As she cried and hovered over him helplessly the paramedics arrived and were at her side in seconds. "I love you John" she said, placing a soft kiss to his lips before being pushed aside._

Olivia's eyes shot open and she sat up, gasping for air. _What the hell was that? _Olivia thought and covered her face with her hands. It was then she realized she was crying. _I could lose John at any second_ her mind was racing _and he would never know how much I love him._ She smiled to herself when she realized what she had to do next.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia now stood nerviously in the hall of the apartment building that John Munch lived in. She paced back and forth, in her pajamas questioning what she was about to do. Building up her courage she stood at his door and knocked lightly. She fiddled with her hands before knocking harder and for some reason she found herself unable to stop knocking.

John who had fallen asleep on his couch, work clothes and all, woke to the sound of Olivia's frantic knocking. Glancing at his watch he saw it read 3:30. Blindly walking to his door he opened it.

"Olivia, what the hell..." Before he could continue Olivia threw heself into his arms and kissed him passionately. At first John was shocked and didn't know what was happening, but after it registered in his mind her allowed his eyes to slip shut and kissed her back. After what seemed to be an etirnety they pulled away for air, their foreheads thouching.

"What was that?" John asked breathlessly.

"I've realized something tonight..." Olivia started as she pulled away to look at him better. "I had a dream, more of a nightmare. I realized that I could lose you at any second. I don't want to lose you and have you never know how I truly feel about you" she took a deep breath before saying her next words. "I love you John" John stood there unable to believe what he had heard.

"I...I can't...I'm sorry Olivia"


	4. Chapter 4

It had been an awkward week for both John and Olivia since the night Olivia had admitted her feelings to John.

"Morning Liv" Elliot greeted as he passed her on his way to get coffee.

"Morning El, Fin...John" Olivia said taking her seat at her desk.

"I'll be back" John mumbled incoherently to his partner before disappearing. Olivia watched as John left and sighed; only leaving second after him. It wasn't the first time that Olivia has found John up on the roof of the precinct and she wasn't surprised to find him there now.

"John?" she called out before walking closer to him as he stood, watching the city below. John turned and kissed Olivia gently, and before she could react he pulled away.

"I love you too Olivia" he said kissing her again.

"Why didn't you tell me that night?" she asked after they pulled apart.

"I was scared...I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, I know how much I hurt you but I was scared of how much I love you. I've never loved somebody as much as I love you. And I couldn't tell you because I was worried that I would hurt you, which is what I ended up doing anyways. Last night I had a dream, it made me realize that I want to spend the rest of my life protecting you from ever getting hurt. I don't want to ever lose you" Olivia smiled and kissed John, just like she had that night she told him that she loved him. And all of this happened because of a simple dream.


End file.
